This Is It
by nadiac869
Summary: Events of new years 3 years after camp rock


ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

This Is It

One Shot

2/8/2012

Nadia Tosoni

This was it, the day of December 31, 2011 also known as the day Shane Gray comes back from tour to see his girlfriend Mitchie Torres.

Shane had been on tour in Europe for six months and only had limited time to talk to Mitchie Torres, his girlfriend of three years ever since they met at the ultimate summer camp, Camp Rock, due to his busy schedule and the time difference between Europe and LA.

Today was it though, the day that the 22 year old would kiss the love of his life on the stroke of midnight and hopefully get engaged if things went the right way.

"Shane you are coming tonight right?" Mitchie asked over the phone.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he responded with a smile.

"I love you Shane," Mitchie said into the phone and sighed.

"Hey don't be upset," he said. "I'll be there tonight I don't care what Nate and Jason say, it's a New Years tradition that we are together on the stroke of midnight and that we kiss," he said, smiling one again. "I have to go Mitch, my flight is about to leave," Shane said and hung up abruptly on her.

She had noticed something off about Shane lately, he would always be really jumpy when he talked to her and not in a good way either, in a way that made Mitchie believe that he was hiding something from her but she didn't know what so she wasn't questioning it, only hoping it was because he was missing her as much as she was missing him. He had almost been avoiding her calls but they texted constantly and when they did call each other, he would limit his talking and hang up really quickly making her question her judgement on what she thought was wrong.

***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***

Mitchie had asked Caitlyn if she had heard anything from the boys and she just shook her head violently. Caitlyn was dating Nate and Jason was still of in bird land but they all knew he had a thing for Mitchie's friend Sierra and they were all waiting for something to happen with them because they would make a really cute couple.

Mitchie always went to Caitlyn when she had problems with Shane, not because he didn't trust Sierra but because Caity was dating Shane's band mate and brother and so he knew him better but every time Mitchie went to Caitlyn about her suspicions recently; Caitlyn would deny she knew anything and then change the subject completely and suddenly.

"Mitchie," Shane said over the phone and she smiled hearing his voice.

"Hey Shane what's up?" she asked. Their plans for the night were already tight because Shane couldn't get an earlier flight so he was arriving ten minutes before midnight at Mitchie's place.

"Um... Well..." Shane stuttered and Mitchie detected nervousness in his voice.

"Shane what happened?" she asked again in a more demanding tone.

"Well... The flight was delayed by two hours..." he said hesitantly and Mitchie was stunned into silence."Mitchie? Mitchie? You still there?" he asked and Mitchie choked back a sob, she was looking forward to seeing Shane and fulfilling their New Years tradition together but this was too much, they were cutting it fine before but now he wasn't going to make it at all so there was no point.

"Don't come tonight," she said trying not to sound harsh. "I'll be in bed, sleeping," she said and she hung up on him but Shane was determined. He wasn't going to let a delayed flight ruin his plans for the evening, it had taken him so long to find the perfect ring while trying to get Caitlyn squeeze the information out of Mitchie.

***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***

10. Two sighs.

9. Two small smiles.

8. Two small fake laughs.

7. Two silent groans.

6. Two small sobs.

5. Two tears of sadness.

4. Two glances at the time.

3. Two larger sobs.

2. Two streams of tears.

1. Two gasps.

"Happy New years," whispered a crying Mitchie, who was looking out the window towards the stars where she knew Shane was coming home.

"Happy New Years," whispered Shane from on his plane, he was only an hour away and he had a sad smile on his face and thoughts of Mitchie on his mind.

Mitchie went to bed but couldn't sleep, she had an unnerving feeling that someone was thinking about her and whoever it was, wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

Shane looked down at the small phone screen in his hands and began typing a small message.

'_I miss you. I love you. Your midnight kisses and hugs. XOXO. –Shane'_

Mitchie felt a small vibration from her bedside table and reached over to pick up the vibrating object. She gave a small smile and then sighed at what she saw. She typed out a similar message.

'_I miss you too. I love you more than you could imagine. Your midnight kisses and hugs. XOXO. I'll see you tomorrow pop star. –Mitchie'_

Shane looked down at his screen once again when he felt the small vibration. He gave a small smile and laugh interrupting the stream of tears flowing down his face. She always did know how to make a guy smile, especially him.

'_That's ROCK star to you miss pop star in the making! Don't sleep yet I have a surprise for you! –Shane'_

Mitchie smiled at the text from Shane but then sighed. She told him not to do anything considering it was almost a quarter to one in the morning but he never did listen to her. The only time Shane never listens is when he's adamant that he's right, has something to give her or has to tell her something really important. Mitchie smiled and pondered what the reason for Shane not listening to her this time could be and she fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.

As soon as Shane's plane landed, he wasted no time in jumping down the steps and stumbling through the small amount of paparazzi who were awaiting him and his brother's arrival in the country. Shane couldn't help but think of the fact that they should've been at home with their families enjoying the company on this fine New Year's morning but apparently Connect 3's arrival into the country was more important that which Shane did not agree with as much as he used to want to. It wasn't like they had never been into the country before, they were in LA, they live there and they come and go from LAX airport all the time but apparently this time it was big news.

Shane stumbled out into the street where the limo was waiting for him. Jason and Nate had the car at the airport since they were going straight home but Shane Gray was in a rush and had to be at his girlfriend's house before she fell asleep and forgot about him.

As soon as he reached the house, he flung open the limo door and sprinted to the front door, knocking and sighing when there was no answer. He walked over to where Mitchie's window was and bent down and did what every other teen does in romantic movies, (he saw too many with Mitchie apparently) he began throwing small pebbles at her window.

Mitchie awoke to a small tapping on her window every few seconds. She rolled over to look at the clock and groaned, she had only been in bed for just under half an hour and now she was awoken by her window. She got up and went to open her window when she saw that someone was throwing things at it. She looked down and gasped as she saw Shane at the bottom of her garden with a small pile of pebbles in his hand. She smiled and ran from her window leaving Shane with a very confused look on his face before she appeared at the front door just moments later.

"Shane? What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Mitchie, I told you I was going to come anyway," Shane laughed and Mitchie smiled.

"Shane, it's half past one in the morning, I was asleep," she laughed.

"Alright, I admit, I missed you too much to stay away any longer," he said shyly.

"Shane, I missed you too but we were going to see each other today anyway," she told him and he suddenly became nervous. "Shane what's wrong?" Mitchie asked when she noticed Shanes fidgeting.

"Mitchie, I- it's just- Gosh I can't hold it in any longer!" he exclaimed walking up to Mitchie.

"Shane I don't understand, hold what it?" she asked and he closed the distance between them. Mitchie was giving him a confused look but instead of answering, he just came closer, took her and got down on one knee.

Mitchie gasped when she realised what Shane was about to do.

"Mitchie, the moment I met you, when I saw you on the docks in camp when I was practically screaming at you but you were talking to me perfectly calmly-" Shane began but was cut off.

"Actually it was in the kitchen when you were screaming at me about your 'food allergies' which I have since found out that you don't actually have any at all…"

"Wait that was you? I always thought she looked familiar," Shane pondered for a second before returning to his speech. "Anyway, Mitchie I have loved you ever since I met you in the kitchen, it just took me a long time to realise it. I knew you were the only one for me when we started dating three years ago on this very day and I have been tossing up whether to do this ever since I told you I love you all those years ago. I love you Mitchie and I wanted to take our relationship to the next step. We have been through so much together, going public with our relationship, facing the paparazzi, facing each other's parents, which brings me to the fact that I have been granted permission to do this," Shane said pulling out a small box from his pocket.

"Michelle Demitria Torres, will you do the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Shane asked and Mitchie was gobsmacked. Of course she wanted to say yes but her mouth wasn't cooperating with her so instead she began nodding furiously. Shane slid the most beautiful, expensive, diamond ring onto her finger and Mitchie practically jumped on him and they shared the most passionate kiss of their entire relationship, where they knew that whatever came at them, they could face if they had each other and that was the way it would be for the rest of eternity.


End file.
